


Stand Up for the Little Guy

by youngbloodthekilljoy



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School, M/M, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloodthekilljoy/pseuds/youngbloodthekilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard, Mikey, and Patrick are getting bullied, but what happens when half of the soccer team shows up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are We Growing Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just meant to be totally cute and ridiculously fluffy. Again, only plot and mistakes are mine. Enjoy~

“Hey MikeyWay! Take a look at this!” Patrick hands the lanky boy a piece of sheet music. Gerard looks over his brother’s shoulder at the page, face scrunching up in concentration before giving up and turning back to his locker.

“This would sound cool.” Mikey replies in his typical flat tone and hands the page back to Patrick. He closes his own locker and waits for Gerard to finish digging around in the mess of his locker. “Did you write it?”

“Yeah,” Patrick blushes and rubs the back of his neck before adjusting his glasses and looking back up at Mikey. “I was just messing around with a melody that’s been stuck in my head for a while…”

“We could try it out after school, I’m sure it’s awesome. You should come over!” Gerard smiles over at the shorter boy and then dives back into his locker, apparently having not found whatever it is that he thinks might be in there somewhere. Mikey doubts he’ll ever actually find it.

“Look what have here!” Gerard’s head gets shoved in his locker by one of the half dozen jocks that show up, laughing and tossing around rude comments that Patrick pointedly tries to ignore. Paper rain from Gerard’s locker when his face collides with a rather precarious pile. He mutters a curse before stooping down to gather them up. Mikey realizes his brother’s mistake before he does and quickly moves to haul Gerard back to his feet, but they both get knocked into the lockers. 

The jocks are about to start kicking the Ways when Patrick jumps in. “Leave them alone!” Patrick pushes one of the guys but that just leads to two of the other jocks holding him back.

“What’s going on here?” Five more jocks show up and Patrick’s heart drops to the floor when he recognizes the boy who spoke up. He’s been crushing on the soccer star since the beginning of the year. Pete Wentz also happens to be one of the hand full of jocks that don’t pick on them in some way. That is until today. The bullies have never made Patrick cry, but this just might.

“Just teaching the little fags a lesson.” One of the guys holding Patrick laughs.

Pete’s brow furrows and he looks mad. “Leave our boyfriends alone!”

What? Patrick, Mikey, and Gerard are all very confused by this new turn of events.

“Boyfriends?” The one on Patrick’s left stutters out, loosening his grip enough that Patrick can pull himself free, only to have himself tugged into Pete’s chest. And maybe this isn’t so bad.

“Got a problem with it?” The other short guy asks, reaching one skeleton gloved hand down to help Gerard up. When he’s back on his feet, the guy practically wraps himself around Gerard like an octopus. 

A guy with curly hair helps Mikey up and the other one with curly hair stands menacingly with the red head with his arms crossed.

“Nope.” The jock holds up his hands and backs up, his friends following him out of the hallway.

“Gerard, I thought we talked about you standing up for yourself?” The one that helped Mikey up looks at him.

“Wait! You know my sexy emo artist?” Skeleton Gloves is flabbergasted. “Ray! You’re a horrible friend! Why have you never introduced us?” Even through his whole rant the guy never lets go of Gerard.

“You never asked, Frank.” Ray gets flicked off for this answer, but he just rolls his eyes and turns to Mikey. “And you never told me you had such an attractive friend, Gerard.”

“Hey! That’s my little brother and he is totally off limits, Toro!” Gerard manages to wiggle free from Franks limbs.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Patrick. I’m Joe, and this is Andy.” The other curly haired boy comes up to him and Pete.

“Yeah, Pete talks about you all the time!” The red says with a smile.

“W-what?” Patrick mumbles, clearly confused.

“Oh my- Pete! You haven’t asked him out yet, have you?” Joe groans.

Pete just stutters out some incoherent syllables before settling on and eloquent whine of “no”.

Andy slaps Pete upside the back of his head. “Well ask the poor boy out! He’s already shell shocked.”

The bell rings before Pete has the chance and everyone starts walking to their respective classes. Patrick pulls out a pen and quickly writes his number on Pete’s hand before running after Mikey. Patrick looks back over his shoulder and Pete smiles and gives him a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just too much fun to write and I really want to continue it. What do you guys think? Should I? Where would you like to see it go? Or should I just leave it the way it is? I'd love to know what you think! And thanks again for reading~


	2. Or Just Going Down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm continuing! This is going to fun! This chapter is more background information and such that is necessary at the moment. The next chapter will be more plot, I promise! Also, I have a vague plan for the larger plot, but I honestly have no idea how many chapters it's going to be...
> 
> I love feedback, so feel free to let me know what you think! Enjoy ~

Patrick is tapping out a rhythm on the table with his free hand while his other one is haphazardly working on the sketch in front of him. He starts humming and really gets lost in the song. This simple bliss is infectious and Mikey finds himself nodding along with a tiny smile playing at his lips. It’s the small moments like this that Mikey enjoys the most, the one’s where his friend’s happiness just kind of bubbles out in such an honest way that Mikey’s not completely sure that Patrick is even aware of. 

Just when Mikey starts tapping his foot it stops and Patrick is fumbling for his phone. The lanky burnet glares across the table at his friend, who lets out a little gasp and blushes rather adorably. So Mikey can’t be too upset with him, even though he looks more than a little put off. “Is that Pete? Already? It hasn’t even been a full class period yet…”

“Yeah, he said he was just thinking about me and wanted to make sure I had his number too.” Patrick tugs at the edges of his beanie, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“How sickeningly sweet.” Mikey rolls his eyes and focuses back down on his own drawing.

“Aw, don’t be mean, Mikey. I think it’s nice.” Patrick pouts, pulling the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands and ignoring his work for the moment.

“Doesn’t it seem a little suspicious to you?” Mikey looks up and drops his pencil on the table. “He swoops in, chases the bullies away, and proclaims his undying love for you. You can’t honestly tell me it’s not even a little suspicious to you?”

“Don’t be such a killjoy, Mikey. He’s happy. Let him enjoy his butterflies.” Gerard blinks up at his brother.

“You just like the handsy skater boy.” The younger way arches an eyebrow, knowing full well that he’s right.

“He is kinda cute. The lip ring is hot though.” Gerard grins and tucks a lock of black hair behind his ear.

Mikey gives him a look that says he’s really not impressed. “You didn’t even get his number.”

The older boy bites his bottom lip and looks away from his brother. “I know…”

Mikey rolls his eyes again. “Sometimes I forget you’re the older one… What are you even doing here?”

“That’s a low blow, Mikey!” Gerard looks back up with the big, watery eyes. “You know you’re my only friend!”

“You have me!” Patrick pipes up, setting his phone aside. “And Ray, apparently.”

“Yeah, who is he? I’ve never met him before…” Mikey sounds both curious and slightly offended.

“We had a music class together freshman year. We aren’t exactly ‘friends’ but more like close acquaintances…” Gerard leans back in his seat.

“Were electives more fun then?” Patrick makes an attempt to change the subject before the brothers can get into an argument.

“Huh?” The dark haired boy looks across the table him. “Oh yeah, you guys never had electives before they mixed up the grades for that stupid ‘Student Body Unification’ crap.” Gerard waves his hand with his talking. “Not really. They were a lot smaller before, but now I can have my favorite classes with my friends!” He grins at the two younger boys. “And you guys totally love having art and music with me, right?”

“I would love music regardless, but you definitely make art more entertaining, Gerard.” Patrick finally picks up his pencil again, trying to finish his sketch by the end of the period.

Mikey just shrugs.

“Oh! Pete wants to know if we can all have lunch together!” Patrick smiles after looking at his phone again. “He said that Frank really wants to see Gerard again.”

“Sounds fun!” Gerard lights up and Mikey rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, I just don’t see this ending well…” Mikey mutters before getting back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I really only have plans for Pete/Patrick and Frank/Gerard, but I might throw in others because I really think the others need some love, I'm just not sure with who though... What do you guys think?


	3. It's Just a Matter of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's plot being set up in this one, maybe you know where this is going, and maybe not... But it's high school drama at its best (or worst)!
> 
> Either way, enjoy and let me know what you think ~

Pete is practically vibrating with excitement after deciding to have lunch with Patrick during last period. History was boring before, but Pete thinks it is just ridiculous now. Who need to know about borders and legal disputes two hundred years ago when he could be kissing Patrick now? Pete likes to live in the here and now, especially if it could be spent doing the previously mentioned kissing. That sounds really good. He is restless and decides to go to the bathroom as an excuse to burn off some of his energy.

When he gets to the bathroom he doesn’t actually have to go, so he just decides to splash some cool water on his face to calm down. He is careful to avoid getting any around his eyes, wouldn’t want his eyeliner to run. The door opens and Pete recognizes the two football players that walk in from the group that was picking on Patrick and his friends earlier. They are seniors that Pete tried to hang with his freshman year before he joined the soccer team and found real friends.

“Look who it is! Just the pretty boy we were looking for.” One of the guys sneers.

Pete just squares his jaw and crosses his arms. “What do you want?”

“We just wanted to show you some pictures we found.” Pete narrows his eyes and looks from one jerk to the other. The one that has remained quiet so far pulls out his phone and shows him a picture. There, on the little screen, is a remarkably clear photo of Pete smirking at his handiwork with a spray paint can in his hand. “Remember that time two years ago when we decided to show the school how we felt about a few of their new policies?”

Pete swallows thickly. No, he honestly doesn’t remember. He was drunk. The whole night is more than a little bit fuzzy. But he remembers enough to know when he got to school the next day nursing his hangover to find graffiti and trash strewn everywhere, he was just grateful he wasn’t dumb enough to sign his name to it. The staff was never able to prove who had done it, so the event settled after the student body spent a day scrubbing walls.

“Don’t you think the faculty would love to get their hands on proof of who was responsible?” Pete’s not dumb enough to not know where this is going. He knows when he’s getting blackmailed. 

“What do you want?” Pete repeats his question again, trying to appear mad and hide the slight fear starting to bubble up.

The talkative one grins and it turns Pete’s stomach. “We’ll let you know when the time is right. For now just go play with your new boy toy. He seems like one to fall hard and fast.” The two jocks laugh as the door opens again.

Andy walks in gets shoved into the wall as the other two walk out. “What was that?” Andy straightens his slightly rumpled appearance.

“Nothing,” Pete brushes off his concern but his face lights up when he catches sight of a bruise on Andy’s neck. “Is that a hickey?”

“Maybe…” The red head quickly covers the mark.

“It is! Andy! Who gave it to you? Was it Joe?” Pete’s eyes sparkle with mischief. He’s seen the way his friends look at each other.

“No!” Andy is awfully defensive.

“Oh,” Pete holds the sound. “But you wanted it to be.”

Andy sighs and moves to leave the bathroom. “Leave my love life alone, Pete. Let’s just get back to class.”

“Whatever you say lover boy.” Pete laughs and follows his friend down the hall, counting the minutes until lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe there's a little unrequited love? maybe not? We'll see in the next chapter!


	4. Until We're All Found Out

“What if you change this?” Mikey point to measure of the music Patrick laid on the table as he pops a bite of his food in his mouth.

“That might work.” Patrick pulls out a pencil to scribble a note on the page.

“Hey there.” Frank appears out of nowhere and presses into Gerard’s side. Gerard just smiles and slides closer to Mikey to give the shorter boy room to sit next to him, but Patrick is so startled by the sudden appearance that he almost drops his pencil.

“Easy there, ‘Trick. We don’t bite.” Pete sets his tray next to Patrick and leans close to whisper in his ear. “Unless you want me to.”

Patrick stutters and blushes furiously, tugging his beanie down further over his ears and trying to suppress a shiver.

“You write music?” Joe spots the page and immediately claims the seat on Patrick’s other side. “Dude! That would sound awesome! Do you play guitar too?”

Patrick blushes and nods, Joe leaning in for a better look at the music.

Pete curls his arm in the crook of Patrick’s elbow and glares across at Joe who is way too close to his Patrick. “Hey! Stop flirting with my boyfriend! You have your own!”

“What are you talking about?” Joe leans back and into Andy’s personal space who sat down beside him.

“Oh would you and Andy just confess your undying love for each other already!” Frank sighs exasperatedly and leans his head on his hand.

“Is it that obvious?” Joe says, deflated.

“Yeah, it really is.” Ray laughs from across the table, next to Mikey.

“Well, I guess you might as well know we’re dating then.” Joe leans into Andy’s side and makes a show of taking his hand.

“What? How long has this been going on? And why have you felt the need to hide it?” Pete is leaning across Patrick who is quickly learning that Pete has no regard for personal space.

“We got together at the end of summer vacation.” Joe smiles, rubbing soft circles with his thumb on the back of his boyfriend’s hand.

“And we weren’t ‘hiding it’ exactly… We just didn’t know the right way to say it, and my parents don’t know yet.” Andy is blushing and fidgeting with their joined hands.

“Ah, I guess we’ll forgive you then.” Frank smiles as he tries to figure out a way to worm himself between Gerard and the table.

“Can I help you?” Gerard arches a brow at the younger boy.

“Yes, actually. You can start by giving me your phone number. Then you can agree to go out with me Friday night. I would also love it if you would just go ahead and become my boyfriend and let me shower you in physical affection. Also! I really want to sit in your lap right now.” Frank doesn’t bat an eye as he rattles off his demands.

Gerard lets him crawl into his lap and Frank is practically giggling when he pulls out a pen to write his number on the boy’s arm. “Okay, there’s my number. There’s a movie I want to see, so we can do that Friday night. And I think you in my lap covers the rest of it.”

“You move fast, Frank.” Pete comments from across the table.

“I know what I want.” He smiles and hugs Gerard.

“Are you two going to be this gross all the time?” Mikey deadpans.

“Yes.” Frank replies with smug confidence.

“Oh, sorry Mikey. We’ll keep the PDA to a minimum.” Gerard pushes Frank back onto the bench beside him. Frank pouts but decides to use the time to put Gerard’s number in his phone.

“So Patrick, you want to come over after school?” Pete nudges him.

“W-we were going to play my song…” The shorter boy clutches his music in his hands, nervous to agree too quickly and abandon the plans he made with his friends earlier.

“You guys can all come over if you want.” Gerard offers with a shrug.

“Your parents would let us all come over?” Andy asks, fiddling with a carrot stick.

“Yeah! Our mom would be thrilled that we have more than one friend between us.” Gerard says with a smirk. Mikey just agrees and takes a sip of his soda.

“Awesome! This is going to be so much fun!” Pete bounces in his seat. 

The bell rings before they can make any plans further than where they are going to meet up after school and they all say they’re goodbyes and head to class.


	5. Take Our Tears

The minutes seemed to crawl by at an agonizing pace as Patrick stared rather impatiently up at the clock. Sadly Mikey wasn’t in the last class with him, so he has to suffer the wait alone. Patrick wants to cheer when the teacher lets them out a few minutes early because she has an appointment or something. Patrick didn’t pay that much attention, he was too busy running out the door. He gets to his locker in record time with the halls still empty. This way he can avoid anyone bullies too, which is just an added bonus to his rather spectacular day. A spectacular day that becomes significantly less spectacular when he steps out into the parking lot.

Patrick hopes that he hasn’t seen him, but he has no such luck. The guy is already yelling and walking towards him. “Patrick! I’ve missed you!” The guy moves to hug him, but Patrick deftly avoids the embrace.

“What are you doing here, Jason?” Patrick growls in anger. He had sincerely hoped that he would never have to see Jason again in his life. Patrick should have known; things were going much too well for him.

“I came to see you, of course!” Jason grins and Patrick’s stomach turns. He grabs ahold of Patrick’s wrist before he can pull it away. “You do miss me, don’t you?” Jason’s grip tightens to the point that Patrick is squirming and knows that he’ll probably have a bruise there later.

“No, I don’t.” Patrick crosses his arms across his chest to punctuate his statement.

“But we are so perfect together! You love me! But then you lied and disappeared!” Jason steps closer and brushes Patrick’s bangs away from his face.

“We are not together. I don’t love you. And I didn’t lie, I moved.” Patrick glares at the boy holding onto him and tries to step away, but Jason only moves closer in response.

“Don’t say that, Patrick! I love you!” He uses his free hand to cup to Patrick’s cheek.

Patrick snatches the hand away and holds it down by his side so that Jason can’t do that again. Jason seems content to just wiggle his hand until he can lace their fingers together. “You should really let this go, Jason. I don’t love you. You can’t change that. You need to move on.” Patrick speaks clearly and evenly. He doesn’t actually want to be mean to Jason, he hasn’t really done anything wrong… Other than being a creepy stalker…

“It took me forever to finally find you again, don’t push me away now!” Jason leans in with big round eyes. This both creeps Patrick out and makes him feel almost sorry for the poor guy.

Patrick wants to ask how Jason found him, but then he realizes that he would rather not know after all. “Jason, you should leave before my boyfriend shows up.”

“You’re cheating on me!?” Jason gasps and pulls away.

Patrick is relieved to have his personal bubble back to himself, but he rolls his eyes and Jason’s hurt expression. “We aren’t together, Jason. We never were and never will be.” The bell rings and noise starts to leak from the school as people begin leaving. 

Jason bites his lip, looking frantically between Patrick and the building before he decides to turn and leave. Patrick is wishing he chooses to say gone this time. He was finally starting to like his life. When he and his mom moved here, it was the best thing that could have happened. Sure he still had to deal with bullies, but his fantastic neighbors, the Ways, made everything bearable. And Pete… that thought has butterflies flittering to life in his stomach as he settles on a bench to wait for his friends.


	6. Put Them on Ice

“Welcome home boys! How was your day?” Mrs. Way asks from the kitchen. 

“It wasn’t too bad, Mom.” Gerard replies as he drops his bag in the living room and the rest of the guys filter inside.

Mrs. Way pops her head in the room and her eyes widen before she walks fully into the room. “Who are all your friends, boys?”

“Mom, meet Ray, Andy, and Joe.” Gerard motions to each of the three of them before wrapping his arms around Frank, who stiffens for some reason but slowly relaxes when Gerard continues. “And this is my boyfriend, Frank.”

Mrs. Way’s face lights up. “Oh honey! That’s so wonderful! It’s so great to meet you all! Especially you Frank!” She moves to walk back into the kitchen but turns on her heel when a thought occurs to her. “Where is Patrick?”

“He and Pete went to grab his guitars.” Mikey adjusts his glasses after dropping his bag on the ground.

“Pete?” She rests her hands on her hips.

“His boyfriend.” Gerard replies rather flippantly before continuing. “We’re going to the basement, okay Mom?”

“Sure sweetie. There’s lemonade in the refrigerator.” Mrs. Way smiles and returns to the kitchen.

“Thanks Mom!” Gerard leads the guys downstairs when Patrick and Pete arrive.

“Cool place.” Joe comments as he looks around at the place before Patrick hands him his spare guitar. “Thanks man. I’ll bring my own next time.” The curly haired boy settles on his boyfriend’s knees and strums lazily. Andy just concedes to his lapful of Joe and leans forward in his chair to twine his arms around the thinner boy’s stomach.

“Whose guitar is this? I thought Mikey played bass?” Frank picks a guitar up off a stand and turns in carefully in his hands.

“He does. It’s mine. I prefer singing though.” Gerard smiles shyly.

“Can you show me how to play?” Frank looks up at the older boy with big pleading eyes.

“Sure, I guess.” Gerard runs a hand through his messy black hair nervously. “I’m not really that great, but I can try.”

Frank beams up at him before turning around and pressing his back to Gerard’s chest. The taller boy reaches around to help place Frank’s hands. They strum a few chords like this before Ray starts laughing from where he’s seated on the couch. Gerard looks up about ready to come to his boyfriend’s defense when Ray catches his breath long enough to speak.

“Frank, you really shouldn’t lie to your boyfriend like that.” Ray smirks and the short boy across the room.

Frank glares and Gerard steps back. “What’s he talking about, Frank?”

The shorter boy sighs and plays a rather impressive riff. He looks up through his eyelashes and bites his bottom lip. “I really just wanted you to hold me…” 

“You could’ve just asked.” Gerard wraps his arms around Frank and laughs. “So can anyone else play guitar?”

“Ray’s awesome! And I play bass.” Pete says from the couch where he is draped across Patrick’s lap.

“What about you Andy?” The boy in the beanie asks.

The red head shrugs and rests his chin on Joe’s shoulder. “I’m a decent drummer.”

“Don’t be modest, babe. You’re a fantastic drummer.” Joe presses a kiss to his temple.

“Well aren’t we just a musical group of friends?” Gerard laugh and leans back against the wall to give Frank room to play. 

“I want to hear you play your song, ‘Trick!” Pete happily grabs at Patrick’s upper arm. He cries out in pain and everyone freezes and turns their attention to him. Pete pulls away like he’d been burned. “Patrick? What’s wrong?”

He looks just as confused as everyone else. “It hurt…” Patrick unzips his hoodie and Pete carefully helps him push it off. Ugly purple bruises litter his upper arms and one wrist.

“Did that happen this morning?” Pete’s hands hover over the marks.

“I guess so. I bruise easily. It’ll be fine.” Patrick brushes off the concern and tugs his hoodie back on.

Pete looks Patrick in the eyes. “I’m sorry, ‘Trick.” The raven haired boy wraps his arms around Patrick’s stomach, avoiding his arm and the bruises. “I’ll do my best to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Pete mumbles into his boyfriend’s chest.

“Gerard, are you alright?” Frank looks up at him with large eyes.

“I’m fine.” He shrugs and turns to his brother. “How about you, Mikey?”

“I’m good.” Mikey gives a thumbs up from his perch on the arm of the couch.

“Good, now about my song…” Patrick clears his throat and changes the subject. Everyone slides quickly back into their happy mood from earlier.


	7. I'd Burn This City Down to Show You the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so there are a few things to know before continuing. First, you might have noticed that I now know how many chapters this story will be (hopefully). Second, that means I have outlined the entire story now, which I was making up as I went before, and discovered a slight problem in my timeline that would occur later. So I changed chapter three a little (literally a few words) to make it work out correctly. But so you don’t have to go back, all that changed was how long ago the pictures were taken. Basically, it was Pete’s freshman year, two years ago, not one. Sorry about the confusion, please continue to enjoy the story!

Over the next few days the guys developed a sort of routine. They all ended up hanging out at the Way’s lockers before school and during break, then they would all have lunch and make plans for the afternoon, which usually ended up back in the basement of the Way’s house. When Friday rolls around, Frank can hardly shut up about how excited he is for his and Gerard’s date. Andy, Joe, Pete, and Patrick had plans for a double date, not wanting to tag along uninvited to the movies with the other two. Mikey claimed he had a paper he needed to finish and Ray offered to help since his friends would all be off dating each other and he didn’t have anything better to do. Gerard was skeptical of these plans because really, what high school senior is going to give up his Friday night to help a freshman write a paper? But Ray assured him that it wasn’t like that, he just liked helping people out, especially friends. Gerard let the subject go when Frank arrived and asked if he was ready to go.

“Hey, thanks for buying my ticket, Frank. You really didn’t have to.” Gerard rubs at his neck and stares awkwardly at his feet. He still isn’t quite sure how to act. He’s on a real, honest to goodness date! In public! Where people can see Frank holding his hand and clinging to his arm with this ridiculous smile on his face. It’s all just so strange to Gerard.

“Don’t worry about it. I love being able to buy things for my sexy older boyfriend.” Franks smirks up at him as the walk towards the correct theater. 

Gerard splutters at the comment. “I’m not that much older! You are a junior, right?”

“Yeah, which makes you older, sexy senior.” Frank practically purrs into Gerard’s ear.

“Would you stop saying that…” The taller boy is flustered as he tugs at his hair before remembering that he took the time to brush it before they left and drops his hand again.

“What? Sexy? It’s true though!” Frank looks up at him, stopping in the hallway for a minute. Gerard doesn’t meet his gaze so Frank presses himself against his boyfriend’s chest and looks up into his downcast eyes. “Has no one ever told you you’re attractive?”

Gerard shakes his head. “Because I’m not…” 

“Gerard.” Frank moves his hands to cup his face. “You are gorgeous. Don’t let anyone ever make you think otherwise! You are wonderful just the way you are! And I wouldn’t have you any other way.” He stares into Gerard’s wide eyes before slowly leaning in.

The kiss is awkward and clumsy, but it is by far the best one Gerard has ever had because Frank genuinely cares about him. He can feel Frank trying to assure him in the movement of his mouth, the press of his lips. It makes Gerard’s stomach do flips and leaves him breathless when Frank pulls away.

“We should go in before the movie starts.” The shorter boy smirks and tugs his boyfriend inside.

Frank isn’t paying attention to the movie. If you ask him later he couldn’t tell you who the lead actor was, the title of the movie, or even the genre. He is too focused on the boy sitting next to him holding his hand. Frank is actually turned toward Gerard with his free hand laying on his arm, thumb rubbing soft circles in the fabric of his sleeve. 

The older boy is aware that his boyfriend is paying more attention to him than the movie. It makes his stomach flutter in that stupidly cheesy way, but he thinks he likes it all the same. It’s nice, right up until Frank decides that his possession of Gerard’s arm isn’t enough. He pushes up and crawls into Gerard’s lap, straddling his thighs and attaching his mouth to Gerard’s neck right below his ear. The older boy panics. He had really hoped that this wasn’t what Frank was after, that he wasn’t the same as… He pushes him off his lap and rushes from the theater.

When Gerard is met with cool night air, he realizes that he has nowhere to go, Frank drove. So he just sags and ends up sitting on the curb with his knees pulled to his chest, trying to sort through everything. He thought Frank was different…

“Gerard? Hey, look, I’m sorry about that.” Frank sits next to him but doesn’t move to touch him. “I didn’t mean to… I just got caught up… I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”  
Gerard looks over at him, confused. “That isn’t what you wanted this whole time?”

Franks furrows his brows, not sure what he’s talking about. “Do I want to do that? Yeah, but you clearly don’t, so we can take it slow. I’m happy with that too. I’ll take whatever you want to give me, Gerard.” He hesitantly reaches for his hand and Gerard lets him take it before leaning against Frank’s shoulder. “Why did you panic like that though? If you don’t mind talking about it…”

Gerard takes a deep breath. “My last relationship wasn’t… good.”

“You dated someone before?” Frank isn’t surprised, just curious.

“Kind of. I was his little secret. He never took me out, just slept with me… and had me convinced that was all I would ever be worth…” Gerard looks at Frank and rushes to continue. “I realize now that he was abusive, and when I told him I was tired of being a secret, he told me I deserved to be miserable and alone for the rest of my life. But after it was over, I made a promise to myself to never let that happen again. I swore to never get in a physical relationship if I wasn’t one hundred percent certain that the other guy was as emotionally invested as I was…”

“I can’t believe someone would do that to you!” Frank wraps his arms around Gerard’s shoulders. “I would never do that, but I understand that me saying it probably doesn’t prove anything. So we can go as slow as you need to feel comfortable and loved.” Frank rubs his back and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “How about we go get something to eat? There’s a diner near here that’s really good.”

“You still want to date me?” Gerard needs to hear Frank say this.

“Yes, Gerard. I still want to date you, and I want the whole world to know it! We can sit on the same side of the booth at the diner and be the absurdly adorable couple that makes everyone feel awkward. And I’m going to hold your hand the entire time!” Frank smiles at him and Gerard shyly smiles back before pressing a kiss to Frank’s cheek.

“Thank you, Frank.” Frank just grins and they head to his car.


	8. We're the Therapists

“I have never played miniature golf like that before!” Patrick is laughing as the four boys walk out into the parking lot.

“Are you kidding? That is the best way to play!” Joe throws his hands up in glee and Andy smiles at him.

“You guys are crazy!” Patrick looks at each of them.

“But the best kind, right?” Pete throws an arm around Patrick’s shoulders and pulls him in for a tight hug.

“I suppose.” Patrick grins and readjusts his hat.

“Hey, Andy and I are going to catch a late movie. We’ll see you tomorrow!” Joe takes Andy’s hand and tugs them towards Andy’s car.

“Bye you two! Have fun!” Pete calls out in a rather suggestive tone that has Andy blushing and Patrick giggling. Andy and Joe pull away before Pete turns to Patrick. “You want to get something to eat?” Patrick blushes and nods, letting Pete open the door for him to settle back into Pete’s car.

“Do you guys do that every Friday?” Patrick asks when Pete slides into the car.

“No, sometimes there’s laser tag, or water guns… We’ve done a paintball thing before too, but normally it’s just video games and movies.” Pete glances over at his boyfriend as he drives. “But I really started to feel like a third wheel recently.”

“So you are closer with Andy and Joe than Ray and Frank?” Patrick asks curiously. It was something he didn’t really notice before.

“Only because we’ve been friends longer.” He shrugs and pulls up to a diner. “I’m glad they’re together though, I was tired of watching Andy pine over an oblivious Joe. But that’s probably what they thought of me and you too.” Pete gives Patrick a sly look as the walk across the parking lot.

“You pined?” Patrick is surprised to say the least. He didn’t even know Pete knew he existed…

“I did. I talked about you all the time and made so many plans about how I would ask you out.” Pete confesses, opening the door.

“So that’s why they thought we were together.” Patrick looks around the diner and his eyes light up when he recognizes a couple just getting up to leave. “Hey guys!”

“Patrick! Pete! Hi!” Frank waves with his free hand, his other hand occupied holding Gerard’s.

“I hope we’re not interrupting anything.” Pete situates himself in Patrick’s personal space, practically pressing himself into his side.

“We were just headed out, actually.” Gerard tucks dark hair behind his ear.

“Oh really?” Pete waggles his eyebrows and Patrick elbows him in the gut.

Frank wraps his arm around Gerard’s waist. “We’re going to go play video games at his place!”

“Is that code for: ‘going to check on Mikey’?” Patrick gives Gerard a knowing look.

“I have every right to invite my boyfriend over to play video games. And if Mikey just happens to also live there and be hanging out with a guy three years older than him that might need to be kicked out… then I can do that too!” Gerard pouts and leads Frank towards the door. “Come on, Frank.”

“Bye! See you tomorrow!” Frank waves as he gets pulled out the door.

Pete and Patrick settle into a booth and Pete presses up against him, playing with the utensils on the table.

“So tell me about yourself, Tricky.” Pete sings in Patrick’s ear.

“What do you want to know?” Patrick looks back at Pete after ordering his food.

“Well I already know the basics. You like music. You’re bad at sports. You have fantastic taste in boyfriends. And you’re cute as a button.” Pete boops Patrick’s nose and makes the younger blush. “Feel free to fill in the gaps for me.” Pete’s smile does funny things to Patrick’s stomach, so he looks down at his hands. “Aw, come on, Trick! You’re the new kid! Start with that.” Pete sips his newly arrived soda and blinks at Patrick over the top of the glass.

“I moved?” Patrick is reluctant to spill his entire life story over burgers. “Have you always lived her?” He tries to steer the conversation back to Pete.

“Yep. Sure have.” Pete waves a fry towards the other boy. “But you haven’t. So where are you from?”

Patrick looks back down at his hands, still not touching his food. “I don’t really want to talk about it… Mom and I moved here for a fresh start away-”

“What about your dad?” Pete takes another bite of his food.

“From him.” Patrick crosses his arms and forces himself not to grind his teeth together.

Pete finally realizes what he’s been missing. Patrick is clearly upset, not just embarrassed, and he’s not eating. All because of him. Now Pete feels like a total jerk. “Patrick…”

“Can we talk about something else now?” Patrick mumbles, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie.

“Yeah! What’s your favorite song?” Pete coaxes Patrick to take a fry and the mood lightens when he plucks it away. They continue their light conversation over dinner. Pete doesn’t bring up Patrick’s past again, and Patrick is grateful.

Pete drives Patrick back home and walks him to the door. “Thanks for tonight, Pete. I really enjoyed it.”

“Me too.” Pete smiles and awkwardly shoves his hands in his pockets. “So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we’ll all be next door again.” Patrick shrugs and stares at his feet.

“Can I…” Pete steps closer and places one hand on Patrick’s cheek. He looks up, biting his bottom lip. Pete leans in slowly, intentionally giving Patrick no question about his intentions. Patrick is the one who surges forward and presses their lips together, fingers tangling in Pete’s hair.

Their mouths move together for a minute before Patrick pulls away. “I’m pretty sure my mom’s watching…” Patrick blushes and tugs at his own sleeves. “So… Goodnight Pete. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Patrick presses a quick kiss to his cheek before walking inside.

“He’s cute.” Patrick’s mom teases when he closes the door. Patrick just laughs and tells her goodnight before heading off to his room.


	9. Pumping Through Your Speakers

Gerard is curled on the couch of the basement with a sketchbook, drawing little cartoon versions of his boyfriend who is playing his guitar in front of him, and pointedly ignoring Ray teaching his brother how to play guitar. Joe is trying to goad Andy into letting him teach him to play, but Andy insists that he’d rather just stick to drumming. Pete is scrunched up on the other end of the couch with a notebook open on his lap.

“What are you writing?” Patrick leans over on Pete to get a better look at the page.

“Poetry. It’s just garbage though…” Pete runs a hand through his hair and tosses the book aside.

“I’m sure it’s good!” Patrick reassures him as he reaches for the discarded book. He flips to one of the more recent pages and scans the lines scrawled across it. His brows furrow together.

“See? It’s horrible!” Pete sags miserably into to couch and pouts.

“No! It’s not! Really!” Patrick pulls at his boyfriend’s arm. “These could be lyrics!” He happily flicks through a few more pages, eyes skimming the words.

“Really?” Pete perks up a bit and leans closer trying to see his words the way Patrick was seeing them.

“Yeah! Like this,” Patrick points at a portion on the page he was just writing and begins to sing the melody already flowing through his head.

_Where is your boy tonight?_  
_I hope he is a gentleman_  
_Maybe he won’t find out what I know_  
_You were the last good thing about this part of town_

Everyone has stopped what they’re doing to listen to Patrick, who is intent on making a point when he flips to another page and continues singing.

_When I wake up_  
_I’m willing to take my chances on the hope_  
_I forget that you hate him more than you notice_  
_I wrote this for you_

Andy has picked up a rhythm that he’s tapping out on the table and Joe starts quietly trying to strum along. Mikey quickly reaches for his bass and joins in, smiling when Ray and Frank do the same. Pete is sitting there with his mouth hanging open and looking around the room as his boyfriend finds another few lines on a different page.

_You need him_  
_I could be him_  
_I could be an accident but I’m still trying_  
_That’s more than I could say for him_

Patrick flips through pages, trying to find something to put next, but the others start playing other things and the song dissolves just as quick as it had started. So he puts the book next to him on the couch and turns to Pete. “See? It’s awesome! We can definitely make a song out of that!” He looks down at his knees and tugs a little on his hat when he realizes exactly what he just did. “Of course, we could get Gerard to sing it… And then you wouldn’t have to hear me mess it up…”

“What? Patrick, no! You were amazing!” Pete cups his boyfriend’s face and forces him to look up at him.

“Yeah, you never told us you could sing like that, Patrick.” Gerard looks over at him. “I don’t whether to be offended or jealous.”

“No need to be jealous. You’re wonderful too, babe.” Frank drops himself into Gerard’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck.

“Gee, PDA…” Mikey grumbles from across the room when the two start to lean in.

Gerard leans back and clears his throat. Frank pouts.

“Has anyone decided on a costume yet?” Joe asks out of nowhere, leaving Patrick and the Ways confused.

“Costumes for what?” Gerard asks, looking around the room.

Frank turns to him with wide eyes. “My birthday party! The big school wide Halloween party that happens every year!” Frank looks desperate as he latches on to Gerard’s shoulders. “You are coming, right?”

“Uh… I hadn’t planned on it…” Gerard looks to Mikey and Patrick for help. “Big parties have never really been my thing?”

“But it’s my birthday!” Frank doesn’t know whether or not to be offended.

“Your birthday is on Halloween?” Gerard is still a little confused.

“Yes.” Frank is getting more upset the longer this conversation goes on.

“That’s pretty cool. I didn’t know that party was for your birthday.” Gerard takes Frank’s hands in his and looks up in his wide brown eyes. “Of course I’ll come.” Frank lets out a delighted giggle as he makes himself comfortable in Gerard’s lap and the older boy wraps his arms around his waist to keep Frank in place.

“You’re coming too, right Trick?” Pete asks, getting right up in his face.

“Sure. This is the first I’ve heard of it, but yeah.” Patrick nods.

“You’re coming too, Mikey!” Frank announces. The youngest boy just shrugs and agrees.

“Wait, you’re parents are letting you throw a huge party the week before homecoming?” Patrick looks over at Frank.

“Usually they aren’t this close together, but yeah.” He shrugs.

“Homecoming is late this year…” Pete notes, tugging Patrick a little closer. “Speaking of homecoming, will you go with me Patrick?”

He blushes and nods. “I’d love to.”

“Aw! You two are so cute!” Frank coos.

“Frank.” Gerard places a hand on his cheek to get his full attention. “Will you go to homecoming with me?”

“Yes!” Frank presses a quick to Gerard’s lips before snuggling into his chest.

Everyone looks at Andy and Joe. “What? I bought our tickets last week…” Andy answers and Joe drags him in for a huge hug.

“Older boyfriends are the best!” Joe grins.

“It’s only a year!” Andy groans and his faces is flushed. “Sophomores are annoying…”

“Speak for yourself! I like mine!” Pete winks at the redhead and throws an arm around Patrick’s shoulders.

Patrick huffs and pushes at Pete’s chest. “How sweet and possessive.” He moves to stand up, making his boyfriend frown. “Mom has to work late tonight and I told her I’d make dinner. So I should get home.” Patrick holds out a hand for Pete. “She also wants to meet you, so do you want to come have dinner with us?”

Pete quickly agrees and follows him out as they say their goodbyes to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Grand Theft Autumn by Fall Out Boy, if you didn't know... So clearly, it's not mine!


	10. Delivering Just What You Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken me so long to update, but hopefully it's good and worth it? Probably not, but I'll try to update again this week!

“Okay, I’m convinced that you are perfect. Is there anything you can’t do?” Pete leans across the counter to peer at Patrick over the top of the pot he’s stirring.

Patrick laughs in an attempt to cover up his flushed face. “I can’t sports.” He laughs again when he realizes how awkward his phrasing is.

Pete just grins and sets his head in his hands. “I could help you if you wanted. We could wake up early and go for a run, or work out. You know, get all hot and sweaty together.”

The younger boy sputters at that and pointedly avoids looking at Pete’s waggling eyebrows. “Thanks, but I think I’ll just stick to music.”

“Fine, but will you sing for me again sometime?” Pete fixes big, hopeful eyes on his boyfriend.

Patrick squirms under the gaze and reluctantly concedes. “Sure Pete…”

“You’re the best Trick!” Pete is around the counter in a flash and wrapping Patrick in a hug.

The happy moment is interrupted by a knock at the door. “I’m going to see who that is. Will you stay here and make sure the sauce doesn’t stick?” Patrick hands off the spoon to Pete who salutes and obediently begins stirring the sauce.

Patrick unlocks the front door and pulls it open, surprised at who he finds standing on his porch. “Patrick!” Jason throws his arms around the stunned boy’s shoulders.

“Jason? I thought you left.” Patrick pushes the thin boy away, but he just grabs onto Patrick’s hands and clutches them against his chest.

“I could never leave you for long, Patrick!” Jason steps right back into to Patrick’s space again.

“Who is it, Trick?” Pete calls from the kitchen and Patrick frantically looks between Jason and the hallway leading to the kitchen.

“Who was that, Patrick?” Jason scowls.

“My boyfriend.” Patrick replies flatly. “You should leave.”

“Your-” Jason falters and looks like a wounded puppy, which makes Patrick feel bad for a second before he remembers why he’s upset. “The guy your cheating on me with is here? Now?”

“Trick?” Patrick’s eyes fly back to the hallway to see another wounded puppy look, but the one on Pete’s face makes his chest ache.

“Pete! Please, let me explain!” Patrick begs, trying to pull away from Jason who just clings tighter.

“Save it. I knew you were too good to be true!” Pete pushes past them and storms out of the house.

“Pete!” Patrick snatches his arms away from Jason. “Get lost.” He doesn’t even bother to feel bad about how mean that was, already rushing after Pete. He finally catches up to him halfway to the Way’s driveway where his car is still parked. “Pete please!” He reaches out for the older boy’s hand.

Pete doesn’t pull away from his grasp, but doesn’t turn around to look at Patrick either. “What?”

“It’s not what you think.” Patrick slowly walks around Pete so that they are facing each other.

“So you aren’t dating that guy?” Pete glares at the younger boy and Patrick visibly flinches at the tone.

“No! I’ve never dated Jason!” Patrick reaches for Pete’s other hand.

“Then who is he?” Pete demands with a pout.

Patrick thinks for a moment, trying to find the right words. “He went to my old school. Everyone was mean to him, and I felt really bad for him, but now I realize why no one was nice to him…” Patrick chews on his bottom lip, considering how to continue. “So I was nice to him and tried to be his friend, but he took it the wrong way… He more or less became an obsessive stalker and I was glad when Mom decided we needed to move. I thought I wouldn’t have to deal with him and his misconceptions about the nature of our relationship.” Patrick looks Pete in the eyes and continues seriously. “I have never dated Jason and I never will. No matter what he says, I have not, and will never, be in love with him.”

Pete is silent long enough that Patrick has to prompt him to speak again. “What’s he doing here then?”

“I don’t know! He just showed up the other day!” Patrick almost whines.

“Why don’t you just tell him off?” Pete pulls his hands away and crosses his arms.

“I still kind of feel sorry for him and…” Patrick looks away and fiddles with the sleeves of his hoodie.

“And?” Pete stoops to be right in Patrick’s line of sight.

“He has anger issues… And I…” The younger boy nervously tugs on the hair at the back of his neck. “So did my father.”

“Oh Trick.” Pete wraps him in a hug, not sure what else to do. 

Patrick hugs him back and rests his head on Pete’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you have to deal with all this…”

“Trick,” Pete urges Patrick to look at him. “Never apologize for being who you are.” Patrick smiles and tucks his head into Pete’s chest. “Now let’s go see how bad I ruined your dinner.”

Patrick pulls back with wide eyes before grabbing Pete’s hand and running back into his house. Jason is gone when they return and they are both relieved but neither of them mention it as they try to salvage the meal. 

“Patrick? I’m home!” His mother’s voice calls from the front hall.

“Just in time! We’re putting dinner on the table.” He calls back.

“We?” Patrick’s mother practically pops into the room and grins when she spots Pete. “You brought the boyfriend home!” She honestly giggles and crosses over to hug Pete.

Pete is shocked but manages to awkwardly return the hug. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Stump. I’m Pete Wentz.”

“You are so sweet for helping Patrick make dinner.” She smiles and takes a seat.

“I think I did more harm than good, but I tried to help fix it.” Pete smiles and steps closer to Patrick who takes his hand.

“Aw, you are just too cute!” She beams at the couple but leans in to whisper the typical “You hurt Patrick, I will end you” thing in his ear. She takes a dainty sip from her glass and turns her attention to her son, asking about his day.


	11. We're Well Read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update, and then giving you a short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer and it should be up tomorrow (hopefully)! I do plan to finish this story, so don't give up on me!

“Okay, that’s it!” Pete slams his book shut and shoves in away from him on table in the living room of the Way’s house. He sighs from where he sits on the floor and looks around. “Who made the decision that we were going to be responsible and actually study for midterms? I have never studied for midterms before in my life!” The dark haired boy throws his head back on the couch, cheek brushing against Patrick’s thigh where he’s curled up with a Biology textbook.

Frank laughs at his friend’s misery. “That’s probably why you barely pass all of your classes.”

“Like you’re any better?” Pete smirks at Frank across the short table. “The only reason you’re studying is to impress your fancy new boy toy.”

The boy splutters, face red and completely unable to form complete words. He glances over his shoulder at Gerard who is smiling amusedly over his Advanced Lit book with an arched brow. Frank looks frantically between his boyfriend and Pete. Groaning, he stares down at the Chemistry textbook open on the table in front of him. “Shut up!”

“You’re so cute Frankie!” Gerard leans forward to ruffle the younger boy’s hair before settling back into his seat and dropping his gaze back to the book.

Pete makes this distressed noise that sounds almost like a dying pterodactyl. “Are we really going to spend all afternoon studying?”

“Yes, Pete.” Patrick slides his book to the side and shifts forward to look down at the pouting boy. “I really care about my grades, but how about I give you some motivation for yours?”

Pete looks up at the younger boy with wide eyes and an eager smile. “What exactly does this motivation involve?”

“I’ll let you pick out my costume for the party on Friday if you score higher than Frank on your Chemistry test.” Pete’s face lights up at the promise and he practically flings himself at his textbook.

“Wha?” Frank is now the one pouting.

“Are you sure about that, Patrick? Making bets with Pete always ends badly…” Andy says from the opposite end of the couch from him, across Joe.

Patrick gives his boyfriend a wary look. “He may not win…” Patrick’s voice sounds far more confident and challenging than he feels, but it still makes Pete shoot him a glare.

“Oh, I will. And I already have the perfect costume.” His grin is sly as he turns back to his studying.

“Hey!” Frank crosses his arms. 

“How about I get in on this bet too?” Gerard speaks up, nudging Frank’s shoulder with his knee. The boy on the floor perks up. “If you beat Pete, you can pick what I wear.” The older smiles as his boyfriend cheers.

“You’re going down, Wentz!” Frank points a pencil at his classmate.

Pete reaches across the table and shoves Frank’s textbook on the floor. “In your dreams, Iero!”

“Wait…” Mikey looks up from where he was typing. “If they get the same grade, do they both win? Or lose?”

Patrick and Gerard share a look before replying at the same time. “Lose.”

“Yeah the bet was that one has to beat the other.” Andy reasons.

“But what if they both get perfect scores?” Ray counters like the matter is up for public debate, which at this point it is…

“I guess they would both win at that point.” Gerard supplies, gaining agreement from Patrick.

“Good thing there is like zero chance of that happening.” Joe laughs, almost knocking his Algebra book on the floor.

“Hey!” Pete and Frank exclaim, both clearly offended at this point. They turn to look at each other, seeming to have an idea at the same time.

“Frank, how about we go study our Chemistry somewhere else? Away from these so called friends.” Pete stands up, tucking his textbook under his arm and grabbing his bag as Frank nods seriously and follows him out the door.

“What did we just do?” Patrick stares at the door the two just slammed.

“Probably just cost yourself a bet. Frank’s my lab partner and he’s actually really good at Chemistry. And Pete can accomplish almost anything when he sets his mind to it.” Andy never looks up from his notes. Gerard and Patrick pale slightly before returning to their studies as well.


	12. And Poised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day later than I hoped, but here it is!

“So I was thinking leather.” Frank plops down at the lunch table Thursday with a huge grin on his face and his test results in his hands.

“And how do you feel about feathers?” Pete slides next to Patrick, bumping him into to Mikey who gives him a curious look.

“What are you guys talking about?” Gerard asks around his fork.

“Perfect scores!” Pete and Frank cheer as they both reveal their tests. 

Patrick chokes on his water when he tries not to spray Joe who is sitting across from him. “You actually did it?”

Pete gives his boyfriend a bland look. “Honestly. Your lack of faith in my abilities is upsetting.”

“Sorry, that’s not what I meant!” A very flustered Patrick tries to backtrack far enough to fix his question, but ends up just turning red and falling silent.

“I’m proud of you Frankie!” Gerard pulls him in for a hug.

“How did you do?” Joe leans over to look at Andy’s paper.

“Not as good as these two, but an A’s an A.” Andy shrugs and stuffs the page in his back pack before pulling out his lunch.

“Oh!” Frank pulls out of Gerard’s grasp to look at Mikey and Patrick. “We have to decorate for the party tonight. Would you three like to join us?”

They all agree since midterms are over and they really have nothing better to do.

Everyone meets at Frank’s house later that afternoon. Gerard, Patrick, and Mikey can’t help but stare at the house, if you can even call something that big a “house.”

“Frank’s kinda… well-off.” Andy pulls the three out of their daze.

Joe snorts. “That’s a nice way to put it.” He turns a flat look on the three. “They’re loaded.”

“Joe!” Andy elbows him in the ribs and glares.

Frank just shrugs. “It’s no big deal. Come on!” He leads them through hallways and into a large room with boxes of decorations scattered around.

“If this is ‘no big deal’ to Frank, what exactly would be considered a ‘big deal’?” Mikey asks his brother.

“Personal stuff?” Gerard shrugs, pushing his hair away from his face.

“He really gets into decorating, huh?” Patrick notes as he watches Frank and Pete dig excitedly through a box.

“What do you mean? Pete’s always like that…” Gerard crosses his arms and watches as their boyfriends drag things from the box and start hooking cables up.

“Yeah, but I was talking about Frank…” Patrick tugs at his hoodie. Gerard looks at him and then back at Frank, trying to figure out what Patrick is implying, because he is clearly implying something! “He hasn’t touched you since we got here…”

The older teen furrows his brow and thinks, eyes widening when he realizes that his friend is right. They’ve only been together for a week, but Frank really likes physical contact and since Gerard has no objection to holding hands or sharing seats, he just lets Frank do it. But he hasn’t done that since they all arrived at the house.

“Who’s going to be the DJ?” Mikey interrupts his brother’s thoughts.

“ME!” Pete turns his cap backwards and crosses his arms in a pose that the others can only assume that Pete thinks is cool.

“Stop! You’re not cool!” Joe yells from across the room, taking the time put down the box in his arms so that he can give Pete two thumbs down.

“Shut up.” Pete fixes his hat with a pout.

“I didn’t know you did that. It’s awesome, Pete!” Patrick rushes over to his boyfriend to look at the equipment on the table.

“Have I finally found something you aren’t exceptionally good at?” Pete teases while he fiddles with the piece that Patrick is looking at.

“I don’t know.” Patrick rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck. “I mean, I’ve never tried… So I don’t know if I’d be good or not…”

“Well! Allow me to teach you my ways.” Pete makes an over exaggerated gesture, quickly continuing when Patrick opens his mouth to respond. “Give me this moment, Trick. Just let me think I’m teaching you something about music. My ego needs this.”

“Your ego needs nothing.” Frank scoffs as he upends a box of streamers and rolled up banners and posters. “It barely fits through doors as it is.”

“Oh ha ha, Iero.” Pete snaps in an unamused tone, glaring at the other boy. “Just go throw your fake blood at the tarps and leave us alone.”

“Fake blood?” Gerard speaks up, walking over to Frank.

“Yes! I love this!” Frank’s eyes practically sparkle in delight. “We just splatter the stuff on these and then hang them up! Come on! It’s so much fun!” He reaches out to grab Gerard’s hand, but aborts the motion when an odd look crosses his face. He reaches for another bottle and hands it to Gerard instead before leading him outside.

Music starts to fill the room with Pete showing Patrick this and that. Mikey helps Ray finish setting up the sound equipment while Andy and Joe work with the lights. Frank and Gerard come back in later with the now bloody tarps and start hanging them up. They all help finish up with banners, balloons, streamers, and posters. The boys all collapse in the middle of the room when it’s all finished.

“Wow. This turned out pretty cool.” Joe laughs.

“You doubt us every year, Trohman.” Pete pokes his curly haired friend.

“And it’s always a surprise.” Joe grunts when Andy elbows him in the gut, tossing away his last balloon.

“I’m excited now.” Patrick confesses, straightening his beanie that had somehow gotten messed up.

“You should be! It’s always fantastic!” Frank throws his arms in the air before falling back laughing.

“Yeah, it is. But it’s getting late and some of us have a test first period tomorrow.” Ray gives Mikey a pointed look and he shrinks away from it.

“Wait, I thought everyone had finished their midterms.” Frank pops back up, eye wide.

“We have, but I have a Math test because our teacher is evil and hates us all.” Mikey groans and buries his face in his hands. 

“What math is it? Algebra?” Patrick inquires innocently. Mikey nods with a heavy sigh.

“Ooooh. I remember that class!” Joe leans forward. “And yes, that teacher hates everyone!” Everyone except Patrick and Mikey laugh. Mikey glares and Patrick just looks confused.

“Just be glad you never have to experience that, Trick.” Pete pats him on the back between chuckles.

They all get up to leave and Frank walks them to the door. Gerard lingers in the doorway after everyone else has walked out, hoping for a goodnight kiss or at the very least a lingering hug. Frank hasn’t touched him all night and Gerard hadn’t realized how much he actually liked the physical contact until Frank was there but not giving it to him.

“Good night, Frank.” Gerard smiles warmly and leans a little closer.

Frank fidgets. “Night! See you tomorrow guys!” He yells to everyone before scrambling inside and shutting the door. Mikey, Patrick, and Gerard all share a confused look, but the others don’t seem to notice, already getting in their cars to leave.


	13. We're the Best Boys

“Are you sure these are on straight?” Patrick asks, twisting around to try and get a good look at the feathery appendages attached to his back.

Gerard makes a noncommittal noise before correcting the wings. “There. They should be right now.”

Patrick rolls his shoulders and sighs. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome!” Gerard goes back to applying his pale makeup. “I’m honestly surprised your angel costume didn’t come complete with a dress or something.”

The shorter boy shrugs and straightens the white suit jacket he’s wearing before adjusting the white tie. “I guess Pete realized he could only push it so far. I mean a completely white suit is still going to be really noticeable at a Halloween party.”

“And don’t forget your hat!” Mikey strolls into the room wearing what appears to be the outfit of some dystopian hero from his favorite video game and plops a white fedora on his friend’s head.

“Where did they even find these costumes overnight?” Patrick grumbles as he situates the hat on his head, trying to fix his bangs to fall right.

“I would have asked, but part of me didn’t really want to know.” Gerard shifts forward to get a better look at his newly applied fangs in the mirror.

Patrick agrees before sagging into a chair in Gerard’s bedroom. “Even though your vampire costume is mostly leather and tight fabric, I still half expected there to be… I don’t know… Less?”

Gerard laughs and turns to his friend. “Frank is very considerate about some things.”

“Translation: Frank is possessive and doesn’t to give anyone a major reason to stare at his boyfriend, which is the same way Pete seems to think.” Mikey looks between the two, giving them very pointed looks.

“Fair enough.” Gerard tugs his phone out of his pocket when it goes off. “Okay, are you two ready to go? Because that was the third text in the last ten minutes Frank has sent me asking where we are…”

They all laugh and pile into Gerard’s car, heading to Frank’s house. The door flies open when they are halfway across the lawn and an excited Frank comes barreling towards them.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Frank stops short of his boyfriend, not even reaching out for a hug, though his arms twitch and his fists clench like he’s trying really hard not to tackle the older boy in his excitement. Frank looks Gerard up and down, grinning. “I knew you’d be a sexy vampire.”

“I could say the same about you.” Gerard reaches out to take Frank’s hand, but the shorter boy manages to keep it just out of reach.

“Patrick! My angel!” Pete seemingly appears out of nowhere clad in a demon costume that should really be no great surprise to anyone.

“You made me wear this just so you could say that, didn’t you?” Patrick deadpans.

“Don’t be ridiculous Trick! You’re always my angel.” Pete gives his boyfriend a devilish smirk. “You just happen to really look the part tonight.”

Patrick rolls his eyes but still lets Pete pull him into a hug before the older boy presses a kiss to his lips.

Frank fidgets and coughs. “Let’s all go inside!”

They all walk inside. Pete drags Patrick over to where he’s DJing while Frank somehow manages to get lost in the crowd. Gerard and Mikey decide that hanging back from the crowd sounds more promising than trying to find the others.

Ray walks up to the brothers with Frank in tow. “There you are!”

“Isn’t this party awesome?” Frank yells over the music.

Gerard nods as Mikey and Ray slip off to find somewhere quieter to talk. It is a testament to how distracted the older boy is by his boyfriend’s strange behavior that he doesn’t even bat an eye when his friend leads his little brother off.

“Do you want to dance?” Dancing isn’t really Gerard’s thing, but it definitely is Frank’s. Gerard’s just hoping he can at least get a hand to hold for the whole ordeal.

“Yes!” Frank beams and weaves his way through the people to the center of the room. When they start dancing, swaying to the beat, Frank deftly avoids any physical contact with Gerard.

The longer this goes on, the more frustrated Gerard gets.

“That’s it! What’s wrong, Frank?” Gerard crosses his arms and refuses to move.

“What are you talking about? N-nothing’s wrong.” Frank stutters and takes a step back, bumping into someone.

“Something clearly is, so just tell me.” Gerard steps up into his boyfriend’s space and Frank looks around frantically.

He reaches out and finally take hold of the older boy’s hand and pulls him into another room. As soon as the door shuts, Frank lets go of his hand.

Gerard runs a nervous hand through his hair. “Look, Frank. If I did something wrong, I’m sorry. I just…” Frank looks up at him with wide eyes as Gerard steps closer. The older boy decides to take Frank’s stunned expression as an opportunity to wrap his arms around him and press a chaste kiss to the shorter boy’s lips. “I really like you, Frank. And I want this to work out, but you have to tell me going on… Please.” Gerard kisses his cheek right in front of his ear.

“Frank?” A woman gasps from somewhere else in the room and the mentioned boy goes pale.

“Mom?” Frank’s voice is barely above a whisper, clearly fearful. Gerard tightens his grip in an attempt to comfort him but Frank forcefully pushes away.

“It appears we need to talk.” The woman flicks her disapproving gaze to Gerard and scowls before turning to go into another room. “Frank!”

The boy looks back at Gerard with big, pleading eyes then hurriedly slams their mouths together in a desperate kiss. “Please stay…” He whispers into the older boy’s skin before pulling away to trail after his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken me so long to update! I've just been so busy! And then I went and left you with a clifhanger... I'm sorry about that, but hopefully I'll get the next part up soon! Lots of things are happening and it's all getting more tense! I hope you enjoyed it!


	14. We're the Chemists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, but her it is!

“Yeah! Trick, you’re really getting the hang of this!” Pete’s grin lights up his face when Patrick glances over his shoulder at him.

“It’s because I have such an amazing teacher.” The younger boy blushes when he says it and quickly looks back down at his hands.

Pete wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind. “You’re just great at everything. But please, continue to flatter me! I love the things you say Tricky!”

Laughter bubbles up from the shorter boy as he pushes him away. “Your ego’s fine just the way it is, Pete. Why don’t I go get us something to drink though?” He readily agrees and Patrick steps away with a smile.

Pete is too busy staring wistfully after his boyfriend to notice the two guys walk up to him until it’s too late. “Aren’t you two just the most disgusting couple ever?” The other guy laughs at the comment, stepping right up next to Pete.

“He seems to be falling pretty hard…” The jock gives his buddy a side glance before leaning in closer. “It would be such a shame if you broke his gay little heart.” The two jocks laugh.

Pete glares at them and crosses his arms. “What are you talking about? What do you want?”

The taller jock leans back and strokes his chin in thought. “Oh nothing… yet.” He pulls out his phone and waves it in front of Pete’s face. “Just making sure you didn’t forget about us.”

Pete continues to glare at them until they finally walk away.

“Were those some of the senior football players?” Patrick startles Pete from his thoughts. The younger boy offers him a drink before taking a sip of his own. “What did they want?”

“N-nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Pete’s reassuring smile falls woefully short of genuine and Patrick notices.

“Pete, if they’re giving you a hard time about being with me, you can tell me…” The white-clad teen looks him in the eyes.

He shakes his head and reaches over to change the song. “It’s nothing like that, Patrick. It’s okay.”

“Pete-”

“Pete!” Joe yells as he runs up to the two, interrupting Patrick and thoroughly worrying the couple. “We have a problem!”

“What’s wrong?” Pete asks as Andy catches up.

“Frank’s mom caught him in a lip-lock with Gerard!” Andy replies, running a nervous hand through his hair.

“Oh no!” Pete looks around frantically, noticeably paler than before.

“Wait, why is this a big deal?” Patrick sets his and Pete’s drinks aside before one or both of them spills something.

Pete turns to him. “Frank’s parents didn’t know about him, about any of us actually, and we had planned to keep it that way.”

“Wha- why?” Patrick looks quickly between the three guys, trying to piece everything together.

“He was afraid he would get kicked out if they knew…” Pete looks back at his friends. “What’s happening now? Where are they?”

“Well, Gerard is panicking and waiting for Frank who apparently went to go talk to his mom.” Joe replies.

“I have to go check on him! Pete, I’ll be back!” Patrick hurries off with Joe and Andy after promising to keep his boyfriend updated.

When they get to the other room, Ray and Mikey are sitting on a couch while Gerard is trying his best to pace a line into the floor. “How much longer is he going to be in there?” Gerard runs his hands through already messed up hair and lets out a frustrated groan.

“Well, his parents just found out he was gay the hard way… so…” Mikey deadpans and his brother glares at him.

“Shut up! I didn’t know! He didn’t tell me! If he would have just told me he didn’t want his parents to know I…” His rant trails off.

“You would have what? Been my little secret?” Gerard wheels around with a gasp at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.

“Frank!” The older teen stands paralyzed, unsure what to do.

Frank closes the distance and puts his hands Gerard’s cheeks, speaking in hushed whispers. “I’m not ashamed of you, Gerard! I would never ask you to hide who you are, what we are.”

“But you could have told me about your parents! I wouldn’t have minded for one night…” Gerard puts his hands on top of Frank’s and holds them there.

“Then I wouldn’t be any better than that jerk you used to be with! Besides, my parents had to find out sometime because I plan on keeping you around.” Frank smiles warmly before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

“So how did your parents take the news?” Ray stands up and steps closer.

“Better than I thought.” Frank shrugs. “Dad said that he had always suspected and was more upset that I didn’t tell him before we started dating. I’m pretty sure that Mom still wants to disown me just a little bit, but she’s coming around. Dad said not to worry, but they do want to talk to you…” Frank looks at Gerard.

“Me? Why?” Gerard is nervous once again.

“Probably to make sure you’re good enough for their son and toss a few death threats at you for good measure…” Frank rubs his boyfriend’s shoulders reassuringly. “Would you mind talking to them?”

He gulps and takes a deep breath before nodding.

“Then it’s probably best not to keep them waiting. I’ll be right here when you’re done.” Frank drags him in for one last kiss before he goes. “Thank you.”

“Well I suppose congratulations are in order?” Joe quirks his eyebrow when Frank sits down after the door shuts behind Gerard.

“I guess, but they gave me a curfew, took away my computer, and forbidden me from going on dates alone with Gerard!” Frank flails along with his words.

“That’s not too bad.” Ray pats him on the shoulder.

“I am now seventeen years old and I’m not allowed to go on dates alone with my boyfriend!” The shorter teen throws an arm haphazardly in the air and lets in fall back on the chair.

“But you are still allowed to date your boyfriend.” Andy points out.

“True.” Frank sits up. “It’s a small victory.”

“But a victory nonetheless.” Patrick comments after sending Pete a text to explain things.

Gerard walks back in a few minutes later and Frank immediately pops up and rushes to him. “How’d it go?”

“I don’t ever want to meet your uncle.” Gerard shakes the thought away. “But they invited me have dinner next week.”

Frank giggles and throws his arms around Gerard, who returns the embrace with just as much enthusiasm.


End file.
